Harry Potter and the Valar
by Robbies
Summary: When Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, Dumbledore reveals that everyone has the potential to become a Valar. In fact, Harry and Co. already are. Everyone goes a long journey through several worlds in order to defeat Voldie. Read and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Valar  
Chapter One: The Move  
Harry, Hermione and Ron came down to breakfast on the first day of their fifth year at Hogwarts. They were all happy. Harry had just told Hermione how much he loved her, and Hermione had responded by grabbing him and kissing him so passionately that the entire common room had turned bright red. Ron had started roaring with laughter, and Harry was glad that he seemed to be fine with their romance. So it was that they came merrily down and commenced breakfast. The entire school seemed to be in a merry mood that reflected Harry and Hermione's current state of emotion. This changed rapidly.  
The doors of Great Hall banged open, and Voldemort stormed in. Harry's scar began to throb, and the entire school began trembling.  
"THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE!" roared Dumbledore, who had gotten to his feet. "LEAVE!" He looked furious, and far more scary than Voldemort could ever manage. Despite being surpassed in his strongest aspect, Voldemort sneered.  
"There's nothing you can do to me," he said snottily. Even the Slytherins looked shocked that he still remained in the face of Dumbledore's terrible expression. "I'm a Valar. You can't touch me." Suddenly there was a bang, and the castle shook. Suddenly the world was a maelstrom of wind, threatening to make everyone bald. Voldemort had his arms raised, and was filled with a black void. Everyone else was glowing too, with various intensities of light. No-one, however, had an aura like a black void. They were all whitish-yellow lights.  
A second concussion shook the castle, and Dumbledore had his arms outstretched. He was glowing with an aura immeasurably bright, and he was chanting with a voice which made Harry quite seriously wonder if Dumbledore weren't, after all, Churchill's great-grandfather. Voldemort looked shocked, if such a thing were possible, and began hissing furiously. Harry understood exactly what Voldemort was trying to say, and realized with dread what he was trying to do. He could also understand Dumbledore's chant, although he had never heard the language before. Suddenly, he rose, there was a third boom, and Harry was also surrounded by an immeasurably bright aura. He began to chant in a third language. Voldemort turned, and looked at him in even more shock. His hissing faltered and died, and then he disappeared with a terrible jarring sound. Harry sensed that the immediate danger had passed, and he lowered his arms, letting the light that had spread from him around the room return to its origin, and sat down. He noticed that Dumbledore had also returned to normal, and that everyone had stopped glowing. Several people were giving him curious looks, but then Dumbledore began speaking, and everyone turned their attention back to the Headmaster. Harry paid attention to what Dumbledore was saying, but he was also keenly aware of how every single muscle in his body was aching as if he had done an intense weight lifting session to exercise all of his body between his wrists, ankles and neck, had then played piano for seven hours to exercise his hands, trumpet to exercise his face muscles, and some exercise to tire his feet. He was also exhilarated and curious. What had he done?  
"Hogwarts is no longer safe," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort has discovered that he is, in fact, a Valar, and thus an incredibly dangerous foe. This necessitates several immediate actions. The Valar of the Light have prepared for battle, and are now stationing themselves throughout the world. The only place which Voldemort could still attack is here. This castle, and in fact all the grounds and the village, shall be moved into the Realm of the Valar. Because the Realm exists on a different time scheme than you're used to, and because you will all need to be able to move into the Muggle world at a moment's notice, you shall be existing in the Muggle world as well as in Hogwarts. Also, to fight Voldemort, you will be learning the Valar magic. Everyone, please go up to your dormitories with your Heads of House. All other staff, ghosts and other life-forms, please go down to the kitchens. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley, please accompany me to my office." There was a rumble as everyone got to their feet, sensing the urgency of the situation although wondering exactly what they were doing, and hurried to their appointed station. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Dumbledore to his office. Harry was still in a daze, but noticed that he no longer felt tired. He didn't know it, but his muscle fibers had already expanded to accomodate their new workload. His bones and tendons had been strengthened, his reflexes sharpened. Even the number of neurons in his brain had increased, and his neural system had become far more interconnected.  
"Sit down, please," said Dumbledore when they had reached his office. "Now, I'm aware that you're wondering what's going on, so I shall explain. The reason that I'm telling you, rather than everyone, is that the three of you have the most potential to become Valar."  
"Valar?" inquired Ron.  
"Valar," said Hermione. "Extremely powerful beings able to exist on several time schemes at once. They have physical bodies, but can survive complete physical body destruction by regenerating them from nothing. Their use of magic is reflected in their bodily development, hence most of them look like extremely serious bodybuilders. Some Valar have a power capability equal or greater than that of a quasar, and-"  
"Thank you, Hermione," said Dumbledore firmly. "However, you need to understand that all witches and wizards have the potential to become Valar, and some already are and don't know it. I myself am a Valar, and Voldemort has just discoved his own powers. He was designed to be a force for good, but he has turned to evil, and so has become one of the few Valar to have done so. Valar are designed to do good, and when our powers are turned to evil, the results can be terrible indeed. You three are at present the only three Valar in the school. Harry used some of his Valar powers just a few minutes ago."  
"Valar?" said Hermione. "How could we be Valar? We'd know-"  
"Excuse me, Hermione," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are short on time. Quan na atar?"  
"James Potter," Harry said automatically.  
"Daniel Granger," Hermione said.  
"Arthur Weasley," Ron added.  
"You see?" Dumbledore said. "You can understand one of the languages of the Valar already."  
"But that's Elvish," Hermione said. "Not Valar."  
"Very few people know that Elves are actually Valar," Dumbledore said.  
"Dobby is a Valar?" Harry said. Dumbledore looked, suddenly, very sad.  
"Long ago, a certain Valar did a horrible thing, maiming himself terribly," he said. "House-elves are his descendants, their noble past forgotten. It is my hope that they will learn again their former glory through this journey."  
"Professor," Ron said, "you said that we will be in several time frames at once?"  
"To prevent Voldemort from finding you, yes," Dumbledore said. "Most witches and wizards safe, because the Valar are shielding them. However, Voldemort, when he entered Hogwarts, read the magical signatures of everyone in the castle. Therefore, you will be on several time frames at once, to prevent him from finding any of us. You'll be on the Hogwarts time frame, to continue your magical education (we've already been moved into the Valar Realm), and in the Valar realm proper, to learn about Valar magic. And then, of course, the three of you will be in the Muggle world." Harry and Hermione snickered, knowing what was coming.  
"What will we be doing there?" Ron asked, curiously. Dumbledore beamed.  
"School," he said, smiling. Ron fainted dead away. As they fanned him, Harry and Hermione began giggling. 


	2. The Muggle World

Disclaimer: The ideas of this story do not belong to me, and in fact, are not mine at all. If there is a Rothschild school in Chicago, or anywhere, the resemblance is purely coincidence.  
Harry Potter and the Valar  
Chapter Two: The Muggle World  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated next to each other in a large jet bound across the Atlantic, along with the complete population of Hogwarts. After Hogwarts itself was transported into the Valar Realm, they were somehow taken back to London airport and into the plane in which they were now flying. There were no other people on the plane, which was fortunate because Professor Dumbledore needed to explain to them exactly what they were doing.  
"You will be going into schools across America," he said, his voice sounding reassuring through the headphones they were all wearing as they avidly watched the screens in front of them. "This is to ensure your protection. We have placed charms upon all of you to prevent anyone from recognizing you, even if they have seen you before. Only the people aboard this plane and the Valar can now recognize you. I apologize for cutting you off from your families, but I assure you it will be temporary.  
You will be students at Muggle schools. Fake backgrounds have been created for all of you. It will be somewhat more difficult for those of you who will be coming into schools where the students in your year have attended the school in previous years, but there is nothing we can do. We will now impart upon you the knowledge you will need."  
And then it came, the flowing of the knowledge, through the Valar magic. What they would need to know in Muggle schools, what extracurricular activities they would do, where they would live, with what other Hogwarts students they would be. How they would first do a day at the Muggle schools, do their homework and other activities, then go back in time and redo the day at Hogwarts, and then go back in time yet again and do the day in the Valar Realm, learning about Valar magic. Harry felt the knowledge of how to play the oboe come into him, as well as some knowledge of gymnastics, for those would be the extracurricular activities he would do, as well as swimming. He felt all the new knowledge flowing through him, and was excited at the prospects of the next day. He slept as the plane flew through the night.  
***  
"Come on," said Hermione, as they walked towards the Office Max in Philadelphia. "We need to get our school supplies." Harry smiled inwardly. Despite being supplanted from home and school, Hermione was still her bossy self. Harry had realized early on that the knowledge they had been given about the Muggle world had not been perfect. He had also realized, when Dumbledore had split them up into small groups to go to various high schools across the USA, that there was at least one Muggle-born student in every group. Fortunately...  
"What's that do?" Ron asked when they reached the computer section of the store. Harry was still getting used to hearing them all speak with American accents; it was one of the things the Valar had taught them. They could still speak with British accents, but they were now quite capable of speaking in either style.  
"It's a laptop, Ron," Hermione said quietly. "Do not ask that question until we're at home. We must not attract attention." After the plane had landed at Logan International Airport in Boston, they had been dispersed across the country, going back in time to the previous evening. Harry didn't think about how they were still flying over the Atlantic, nor did he think about what Dumbledore had told him about how they would be become younger each time they went back in time, so that they would age as if they had never traveled in time at all. Of course, their real high school wasn't in Philadelphia at all, but in the middle of Chicago. Harry looked forward to going to a Muggle school again. Although he loved Hogwarts completely, he sometimes missed Muggle ways of thought. He also wanted to see Ron in a Muggle setting. They were merely going shopping in Philadelphia so that no one at their school would realize that they knew each other. At the school in Chicago, they would pretend not to know one another. They would take different routes back to the apartment they would be sharing, as well as having more undetectable spells upon themselves which would prevent anyone from tracing their whereabouts too closely. Still, Harry was somewhat nervous. There was still the chance, however small, that Voldemort might still find them. He was a very cunning foe, and definitely not one to underestimate.  
After they had bought a dizzying array of supplies, they found a deserted alley, and they were transported to the house in Chicago in which they would be staying. There, Hermione prepared them for the next day (she was becoming more motherly by the instant), and they slept yet again.  
The next morning, they got ready and went to Muggle school. Ron walked one way, Hermione took the bus, and Harry rode his bike. Because it was the first day of school, they gathered in the auditorium, and the principal gave her welcoming speech.  
"I'd like to welcome you all back to or for the first time to Rothschild School," she began. Her speech continued for quite some time, and Harry listened attentively, although his mind was already on his first class, which was Orchestra. He had been given an oboe by one of the other Valar and had played it the previous night, and was quite good. The Valar had been so skillful at time manipulation that she had managed to record a tape of his playing in the future and had sent it in to the director of the orchestra over the previous summer. This was how chair placement was determined. Harry was first chair, and was quite nervous about it. He had never read music before. Although he had been given knowledge about this as well as knowledge of experience in music, he was still nervous. Finally, the principal finished her speech, welcomed them again, and sent them off to class. 


End file.
